This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The majority of dividing wall column (DWC) applications in the refining industry consist of standalone columns, whether a retrofit or a grassroots column. Functional DWCs are commonly encountered in naphtha splitters and reformate splitters.